


Leaving you

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: She can see four lightsabers coming to her, in her skin she can feel the cold bacta, in her bones she only feel emptiness.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make Grey/Depa a thing one fic at time.
> 
> This one is very short, more to practice my English than anything else.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Depa woke in a cold sweat.

She twitched and opened her eyes, expecting to see dark and rocky lands, but finding herself in her own quarters on the ship.

_In the corner she can see four lightsaber coming to her, in her skin she can feel the cold bacta, in her bones she only feel emptiness._

She always been able to take care of herself, is any Jedi duty to take care of themselves. However, it's no surprise that Depa has nightmares. Anyone who's experience what she has lived, would be doomed to have a full lifetime of erratic and uncomfortable sleeping patterns.

It doesn’t matter though, she has learned quickly to function despite the darkness that haunts her mind when she closes her eyes.

Nevertheless, she truly felt relieved when strong arms wraps around her waist; she turned her head slightly to see her one reminder of a battle that was not completely lost. She snuggled back into the warmth as she felt her faithful Commander's cheek brush her own.

"Grey," she murmured into the dark, voice harsh and tired "Don't leave me, please"

Grey's hold on her tightened. "I said I'd go to the void with you, General. I'd never dream of leaving you."

 _Good_ , she thought as she tries to back into sleep, _because I just did_.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
